


Sleep

by angelicneonanime



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicneonanime/pseuds/angelicneonanime
Summary: A short and sweet fic about a sleepy flug





	Sleep

It had been a very busy week for Flug. He had been working non stop to finish this new gadget called the ‘Phase Shifter.’ Now that he was done with the invention, it left him feeling exhausted. He wanted nothing more than to curl up in his bed and sleep. But he still had to show it to his boss and explain to him how it worked before he could do what he wanted.

With a sigh, Flug stood up and stretched before making his way to Blackhat’s office.

Explaining how the invention worked shouldn’t have been that hard, but due to the doctor’s exhaustion he kept stumbling over his words and spacing out. 

“Flug come here,” Blackhat said.

With a tiny gulp, he made his way over to the desk.

“Come closer, I’m not going to bite….much.” He gave a sharp tooth grin that sent shivers down the doctor’s spine.

He carefully made his way to Blackhat’s side and gave a yelp as his boss grabbed him around the waist and hoisted him up, carrying him to his private bedroom.

“You look like shit. Go to sleep and tell me about the invention later.”

Flug was about to protest but Blackhat was having none of it. He set the doctor down, took off both of their shoes, and laid down beside him, covering them both with the blanket.

“No arguing. Just sleep.” 

Flug gave a tiny smile as he took off his paper bag and goggles before getting back under the covers. He gave a quick kiss on Blackhat’s cheek, causing him to blush and wrap his arm around Flug’s midsection. Snuggling further into his boss’ side, Flug closed his eyes and slept.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I've been having writer's block for a while and I feel bad for not updating my other fic "ew feelings" so I decided to post this little thing


End file.
